


A Lesson in Seduction

by DesMurphk



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	A Lesson in Seduction

The team came up with a plan to end their suffering. Admittedly it’s not the best and probably bound for another reboot, but it’s all they have.

“You’re in The Good Place, Eleanor!” Michael stated as excitedly as he did the last time, but now she knew he was lying.

“Oh? Then why am I here and you’re all the way over there?”

“What?” All emotion dropped from Michael’s face.

Eleanor sucked at trying to be seductive, though she would strongly disagree. 

“My heaven is all up in the lap on the other side of this desk.”

Well, this certainly was not supposed to happen. Eleanor must have already figured it out. This had to be a trick, and yet Michael couldn’t seem to speak. His throat went incredibly dry and he tugged at his collar. The female human took this opportunity to get up and come around the desk to stand in front of the demon.

“Michael,” Eleanor grabbed his attention and he jumped at the sound of his name. 

“Wha-uh. Yes, what is it, Eleanor?” 

She didn’t say anything more, just put her hand over his where it sat on his knee, then grabbed it and brought it to her breast. 

The man- sorry demon, went rigged in the most odd way sitting off to the side in his chair with his legs crossed and a more than surprised look on his face. 

“Eleanor… please.” He knew if she didn’t stop right now this was really going to happen. He was going to risk it all. If Michael was caught even looking at Eleanor differently, his boss would know. Still, this is kind of everything he ever wanted since the first neighborhood start up.

“What’s the matter, big boy? Haven’t you touched a human before?”

He mumbled something so lowly that she couldn’t actually make out any of the words.

“What was that?”

Michael looked up at her, no doubt debating whether to hit the kill switch on this. Then he licked his lips and then cleared his throat before speaking. “I, ah… I haven’t touched anyone before…” He glanced away after the confession was out.

Wow. He’s a virgin! Oh, this is going to be so fun!

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll do all the work. You just sit back and enjoy,” she said with a smirk as she pushed back his chair just enough to straddle him and- oh my, was he already hard? For a half a second Eleanor was finally, actually a little shocked. This might be easier than she thought. 

–

*I could make this crack! by making all four of the group hitting on Michael and trying (possibly succeeding) to bed Michael.


End file.
